Ice Cream
by MattieCanada1
Summary: John and Rose go out for a walk and a treat... A treat indeed.


"Rose!" John called, waving down his girlfriend, a few bills and a receipt in his hand, his other hand holding two ice cream cones.

"Vanilla, right?" He asked, plopping down next to her on the bench, handing over her cone. She nodded with a slight smile of her shimmery lip-glossed lips, though she still stared out to the big water fountain in the park. Pigeons perched themselves on the edge, little children would run over and throw pennies in it, scaring the birds, but everything would go back to normal. John and Rose had decided to go take a walk in the park, pausing to get some ice cream - John had a real sweet tooth.

"Rose?" John asked, leaning to the side to try and catch her eye. "Your ice cream's melting."

"Oh," She said, surprised, holding the cone away from in, in case of any drips on her skirt. She was wearing a new sweater that exposed her bare shoulders, and a knee-length skirt and black leggings, as well as plain black flats. John wore a light jacket over his usual tee-shirt and some tight fitting jeans that made his ass look fantastic, Rose had thought many times today, and his scuffed up red sneakers.

"So, did you want to do something later? We could go catch a movie - I heard Ghost Rider 2 is out! That sounds really cool." John started rambling, crossing his legs and looking out to the park, thinking aloud, usually just mumbling to himself, but Rose tried to listen in and respond so he didn't look like an insane person, talking to himself like that.

"John," Rose said, looking over at him.

"Hm?" He asked, turning, as well as licking his ice cream like a little puppy.

"My ice cream's melting." She stated, sticking her tongue out and licking the melting ice cream from the bottom of the cone to the top, giving the top a little kiss.

"Uh—" He stuttered, face turning red as he looked away, facing the bushes on his side of the bench, whistling and rolling his eyes, trying to block her out.

"Joooohn," Rose sang, getting his attention. "Am I bothering you?" She wiped the bits of ice cream that lingered around her mouth, then licked her thumb, pulling it out slowly with a slight moan, closing her eyes, arching her back to put more into it.

"I— Uh— N-No?" He fumbled around with his words, as she giggled lightly.

"Good, because— Ah.." She turned the cone in her hand, licking the side, wearing away the sides so it formed a hill, thinning it out more to be cylinder like, and making sure she had John's eye, she took it whole and bit it off.

"_Rose!_" John hissed, leaning into her as she slowly licked the ice cream off the smirk she proudly carried. "I know you're doing this on purpose - stop!" He harshly whispered.

"Doing what?" _This is great_, she thought. She loved teasing John in public, but this was just borderline, and she was loving every second of it.

"Doing… What're you doing! You know what you're doing!" He was still whisper-yelling, and Rose just snickered.

"Hey, John." She leaned in, getting closer to him.

"What?" He asked, now irritated. _Even more fun_.

She poked her long, skinny finger into her ice cream, pulling it out and sticking it in her mouth, closing her eyes and moaning once again, pushing her arms together on both sides of her breasts, so her sweater opened more so at the top, and she could see in John's eyes he didn't know where to look, what to do, or what to say.

He dropped his cone on the concrete, grabbing her hand and pulling her up, her own ice cream falling with a _thunk_, as they quickly walked over to the street, flagging down a taxi, as he whispered "I hate you I hate you I hate you," under his breath, while she just smiled brightly. The car pulled up and the two climbed inside.

"Your house?" He asked, fumbling with his money.

"Mom might be home." She said as the taxi pulled away. The two had been dating for about a year now, and they were always up late, watching movies, talking, or making out. John's dad never let her stay after 2 am, but Rose's mom didn't care, though she had them sleep in different rooms at night. Rose would still sneak over, nonetheless.

"Even better," John said, voice a little rough as he crawled across the seat, holding her chin and kissing her deeply.

The ride wasn't that long, and John practically threw the money at the guy, Rose already walking up the path and unlocking the door.

"Nope," John said, closing the door behind him and picking her up, bridal-style, to which she gasped lightly, before snickering.

"Oh, Mister John, Ohhh." She said, sarcastically, but wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the deep kiss. John stumbled a bit on the stairs, pushing Rose against the wall momentarily, only getting things steamier.

The two finally made it up to John's bedroom whenever he stayed over. He stayed so often that he had begun to hang up his own movie posters here, like his second home.

He made out with Rose on top of the bedside table, against the poster of David Bowie in the Labyrinth, on the shag carpet, and finally on the bed, both of them out of breath, faces red but smiling.

"I hate you, you know that?" He said, tugging off his jacket and shirt, kicking off his shoes and socks, beginning to unbuckle his belt, when he turned around and saw her, lying, still clothed, as if waiting.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Madam." He said, sarcastically, though she knew he was just teasing. He took off her shoes, kissing her toes, as she lifted her hips so he could pull off her skirt and leggings, revealing her light purple panties, laced in black. She shrugged, and he kissed her belly button, lifting her sweater, and she pulled that off herself, and he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. She shrugged again, smiling, as he climbed on top of her, the bed squeaking so slightly, kissing gently, savoring every moment, to make sure he didn't ruin it so soon, like other times.

"John," She said, her voice a little squeakier than usual. "Jeans, and put on some music, in case." Sometimes she could get loud, and the walls were awfully thin. He nodded, pulling out his iPhone and placing it on the dock, turning on a playlist he and Rose had created, simply called 'Smile tunes', which was usually meant for moments like this. It mainly consisted of smooth jazz, mood-setting music.

He climbed back on top of her, a tent in his boxers showing he was more than ready, as they kissed, he lowered his hips to meet hers. He felt her gasp slightly under him, her exposed body now covered his goosebumps compared to his warm one. He got down on his elbows, slowly grinding his hips against hers, and she picked up the same rhythm, the both of them going faster and faster, panting, Rose letting out the smallest little moans, though they grew louder and sharper with their motions.

"J-John…!" She cried, his lips sucking on her neck and collarbone, the bed squeaking about as loud as Rose, hopefully not as loud as the music.

"Yes?" He responded, jokingly, and Rose laughed, but it was hard to laugh while holding back moans. He had one arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him as they were grinding, his other arm propping him up. Rose was biting one of her fingers, closing her eyes tightly as her other hand ran through her hair, pulling harshly as she moaned, thrusting into John.

"J-J-John I think— F-Fuck!" She practically yelled, as John suddenly stopped. They both caught their breath, but she eyed him oddly, sitting up and fixing her hair.

"Why'd you stop? Were you… Finished?" She asked, the air now awkward.

"No, I just thought of something." He motioned for her to get up off the bed, the bed sheets now a mess. He settled himself where she was laying down, arms open.

"Come at me." He said with a smirk. She blinked, but slowly nodded, climbing on top of him and repeating the same steps he had taken, but this time more or less just riding him, their hips grinding and the bed groaning. Their playlist had ended, and John didn't even think of putting it on repeat, but they kept going at it.

"Rose…" He mumbled, but she had her face buried in the crook of his neck, grinding harder and harder, moaning into his ear.

She sat back up, still grinding and biting her lip, her perky breasts bouncing along with her motions.

"I-I-I— J-Just… John… Ah… Ah…" She moaned, John finding himself hotter than he had ever been before, especially the way her voice was rising, how his name echoed in the room. Sure, she was teasing him earlier, but he knew how to get to her - Stop right when she's about to climax. He knows it not only gets her pissed, but drives her insane, and she's practically begging for more. It works sometimes, and that's what he had tried earlier, but she just seemed sad.

Plus, she seemed very dominate during the whole thing, so why not.

"John!" Her voice pierced the air, as she gave a final few quick thrusts, finally orgasming, and John took her by the hips, lifting her legs up and lying her on her back, pulling out his penis and grinding it against her crotch a few more times; Rose, moaning like no tomorrow, pulling at her hair and just going batshit; John finally coming, ejaculating onto her stomach, and they both paused, John quickly grabbing his shirt to clean her off, then the two curled up under the covers, both still hot and panting as they tried to calm themselves, though they both were smiling from ear to ear.

"John?" Rose said, voice quiet and calming.

"Rose?"

"Thank you for the ice cream."

"Thank you for the boner."

"Thank you for letting me top."

"Sorry for your stomach…"

"It's fine," She said, pressing her body against his in a spooning position, despite they were sweaty. She kissed him on the crook of his neck, but winced.

"Sorry for moaning in your ear."

"Sorry for the hickey on your neck."

"It'll match yours," She teased, and he gave her a finally kiss on the lips, the two of them drifting off to sleep.


End file.
